imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim-21 (Descender)
After being built, Tim was sent to Dirishu-6 Moon where he would live with a local Dirishu Colony family called the Tavers. Over the next year, he grew close and protected the family. He became accepted by them and was even thrown a birthday party. One night, Tim asked to be shut off so he could dream. However, Tim stayed off for 10 years. The Harvesters attacked their colony and Andy was evacuated while his mother stayed behind and died in a mine trying to help others escape. 10 years later, Tim awakened to find his colony and family dead. He headed to a Comm Link room to discover what happened. Tim learned a poisoned gas bubble had killed the entire colony. At the same time as his awakening, gigantic Harvester Robots appears and destroyed nearly the entire world's population. As a result, humans had begun a mistrust for Robots and began a robot culling. Scrappers had nearly destroyed the entire galaxy's population of robots. Since Tim had connected to the network, this had alerted others to his presence. Scrappers soon arrived and chased him into a mine where he ran into his previous family's corpse. The Scrappers entered the cave and blasted a hole in Tim's body, disabling him. A Driller Robot woke up from the commotion and came to Tim's aid. After fighting the humans off, the Robot rushed Tim to receive medical aid but was too dumb to operate medical machinery. However, Dr. Jin Quon and Captain Telsa arrived and quickly relocated the injured Tim to their ship to perform emergency medical procedures. While disabled and attempting to download a backup of his memory, Tim began having a dream of other scavanged robots wanting his help. More Scrappers soon arrived and captured Tim and his crew. They brought them to Gnish. He was surprised when he wasn't placed in the interrogation chair, but Quon was in his place. Soon, Jin had his arm chopped off in torture and he admitted to be a fraud. He found the codex and didn't invent the Tim series at all. However, the Hardwire, a rebel group of robots, arrived and freed them from the Gnishians captivity. Tim-21 set out for the homeplanet of the robots with the Hardwire. He brought Jin Quon and Telsa with him as he refused to let go due to his high emotional settings. He soon began to question his emotions and realized they may be drawing him back. He was reassured by Tim-22, a fellow companion robot with the Hardwire, that his empathy is what made the Tim series unique. Tim was soon brought to Psius and had his memory analyzed for dream patterns. Psius wanted to find an afterlife for robots. When Tim-22 became impatient, he allowed 22 to take Tim-21 to the inner core. Upon arriving, Tim 22 admitted he felt 'jealousy' as a feeling. He then pushed Tim-21 into an abyss where it was revealed the robots were building a secret army of warrior robots. | Powers = * * : Tim is connected to Bandit via a chip so that they can always find each other. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | OtherMedia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}